


Tax Benefits

by Moonscar



Series: Same Love [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Legalization, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Two Fathers, if it can even be called that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "We could've gotten married in 3 different countries. America, Germany or Japan, and none of them have same-sex marriage legalized" Phoenix grumbled slightly."I know, but at least there's hope now" Miles said, feeling rather strange being the optimistic one for once."Yeah... At least there's hope
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Series: Same Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Tax Benefits

Phoenix sat in bed, cuddled up against Miles, the two staring at the screen intently, just waiting for any kind of announcement, the two sitting in silence as they stared at the screen.

"You know, we got so unlucky" Phoenix said suddenly, and Miles glanced down at him, arm tightening a bit around his waist.

"How so?" Miles inquired, despite already knowing the answer.

After all, that's why they sat in front of the television now, waiting through the adds to watch the news station.

"We could've gotten married in 3 different countries. America, Germany or Japan, and none of them have same-sex marriage legalized" Phoenix grumbled slightly. 

"I know, but at least there's hope now" Miles said, feeling rather strange being the optimistic one for once.

"Yeah... At least there's hope" He said, just as Trucy entered the living room.

"Dad? Is it being announced soon?" Trucy half whined, having been waiting for a while now. Phoenix laughed slightly.

"Yeah, come on." He said, scooting away from Miles hold, patting the spot between them. Trucy beamed and ran over, jumping on the couch, giggling.

"Finally! Tax benefits!" Trucy screeched. Phoenix laughed as Miles quirked a brow down at her.

"Trucy- You realize that's not why this is so important for us, right?" Miles asked, and Phoenix grinned over at his lover.

"Oh? It isn't?" Phoenix asked, grinning over at Miles who glared at him.

"You're a horrible role-model," Miles said, sounding exasperated. Phoenix grinned wider, leaning over at pecking his lips.

"Good thing you're here then" He said softly before pulling away as Trucy screeched.

"Look! Look! Their gonna announce it!" She called, pointing at the television, kicking her legs. Immediately everyone went silent, watching in anticipation.

It passed in a blur, the words barely even out of the reporter's mouth before Trucy was screeching, having processed it so much quicker than the two adults as she jumped up at down.

"Finally! You guys are getting married! Legally!" She screamed, and Phoenix didn't even try to shush her, to caught up in his own feelings.

God, he felt like crying. He turned to Miles, eyes wide, mouth agape while Miles stared on at the TV for a moment, the two tuning out Trucy's screeching.

Miles turned to Phoenix, smiling so genuinely it made his heart hurt before leaning it and kissing him softly, and Phoenix felt delighted. It felt, amazing, being acknowledged, being seen as valid.

At least, in the eyes of the law.

As they pulled away, Phoenix grinned up at Miles, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Tax benefits" He said, voice soft. Miles let out a groan, pulling away from him.

"You are _unbelivable"_ Miles groaned, Trucy looking between the two confused.

"Huh? Dad, what did you say to Papa?" Trucy asked, seeming suspicious. Phoenix grinned over at Trucy.

"That I loved him" Phoenix chimed innocently.

"Is it me you love, or money?" Miles asked sarcastically, and Phoenix seemed genuinely affronted.

"I mean, both, but I love you much more" Pheonix said, leaning forward and pecking his lips once more.

"I love you too" Miles grumbled, making Phoenix grin.

"How about we all go out for a family dinner to celebrate?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, where different ships find out that Same-Sex marriage is legalized. Please leave a comment, I love reading them! ^^


End file.
